


Daddy's Coming Home

by Unlessapple



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jonathan, Daddy Kink, Hardcore, Kinks, M/M, OOC!Jonathan, OOC!Steve, OOC-ness, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slutty!Jonathan, Top Steve, Verbal Abuse, Violent!Steve, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlessapple/pseuds/Unlessapple
Summary: Every day, Jonathan watches a new show on the telly, and simply waits for his daddy, Steve, to come home from work. And then they fuck. And it's so good.





	Daddy's Coming Home

Jonathan was so excited. His daddy was coming home from work! To see him!!

He couldn't stop thinking about his daddy. It was all that sweet little boy could think about.

His daddy's real name was Steve, Steve Harrington. But Jonathan wasn't allowed to call his daddy anything other than daddy. If he did, then his daddy would punish him. Jonathan liked being punished, naturally, but he hated it when he made his daddy angry. He didn't want to be a disappointment.

Today Jonathan was watching something called Pretty Little Liars on the telly. Jonathan didn't quite understand the title. He didn't think any of them were very pretty. But, Jonathan didn't really think anything was pretty, other than sunsets and cute clothes and the yummy sweets that his daddy would buy from the sweet shop, lollies and such.

Jonathan suddenly wondered if his daddy thought he was pretty. He hoped so. He'd like to be pretty.

Now Jonathan was sad. What if his daddy didn't think he was pretty? He was only a slave after all. A plaything. And playthings don't have to be pretty. As long as they can be used, they are used.

Worried, Jonathan picked up the phone from the side table and dialed Steves number.

The dialing tone sounded, and he heard his daddy's voice over the line.

"'Ello?" He asked.

"Daddy? It's me, Jonathan."

"Oh, I know baby. How's it going? Everything alright back at home?"

Jonathan blushed. "Don't worry about me, Daddy, everything's fine."

"So why did you call me? Do you need help with something?"

"No..." he bit his lip. "Daddy..?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you think....um...am I...pretty?" He held his breath.

"Of course you are, baby, the prettiest of them all. Did you not think so?"

"Well, I was just worried that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, baby, I'll always love you, always."

Jonathan blushed deeper. "Thanks, Daddy." He smiled.

"Well, I'm going to be home soon—"

"Really?!" Jonathan asked excitedly.

"Please let me finish."

"Sorry, Daddy." He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"It's alright, sweetheart. So, as I was saying, I'm coming home soon. Would you put the kettle on the hob and make some chamomile tea?"

"Yes, Daddy. Can I add some of the aphrodisiac?"

"Of course baby. See you soon."

"Love you, Daddy!" He said with enthusiasm.

"I love you too pumpkin. Bye."

"Bye!" The line went dead.

Jonathan smiled. 'Daddy's coming home,' he thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sorry about how short it is. There will be smutty smug when Steve comes home! 


End file.
